Ловец снов
by OKROSHKA
Summary: "Ты действительно не можешь уснуть? Знаешь, а ведь у моего народа есть одна легенда... " Порой какая-то незначительная мелочь может помочь справиться с большими проблемами.


Сумерки уходящего дня. Кажется, ещё только пять часов вечера, но ясное солнечное небо уже заволокло платком из непроглядных сизых туч. Будто наполненные свинцом, они свисают над Угольным островом, придавая элитному курорту Страны Огня небывалый мрачный окрас. Где-то вдалеке в восточном районе океана яркой вспышкой загорается молния. Воздух отяжелел под воздействием конденсата и вот-вот грозит разразиться животворящими слезами. Над головой девушки хрипло заявляет о себе гром, и, приподняв подол бордовой юбки, она ускоряет шаг, юрко переставляя босые ноги по сочной густой траве.

- Дождь скоро, - смуглянка вновь обращает взор к небу, ближе прижимая к груди кожаный свёрток, - успеть бы.

Против изменчивости настроения погоды юная особа ничего не имеет, и уж тем более её не страшит родная стихия, намеревающаяся в любой момент обрушиться на остров. Катаре нравится дождь, эта своеобразная интерпретация снегопада на знойном материке. Он придаёт сил, успокаивает, и невидимой нитью соединяет душу мага Воды со своей родной переменчивой стихией. Намокнуть - не проблема, и выудить жидкость из одежды юная уроженка Племени Воды может за пару секунд, просто ей очень хочется успеть добраться до королевской резиденции до начала ожидающегося ливня.

Дом уже близко, и девушка мигом заворачивает за угол в сторону главного входа и, сверкая пятками, поднимается по ступеням. На веранде задорным взглядом её встречает Аанг, умиротворённо сидящий в позе лотоса подле круглой каменной доски для Пай Шо.

- Успела всё-таки добежать, пока дождь не начался. Проворные ноги, ты мне должен одно манго, - Тоф сидит на бревенчатом полу напротив Аватара, изучающее ощупывая пальцами поверхность костяшки.

- Что это у тебя? – интересуется мальчишка, указывая пальцем на кожаный свёрток в руках Катары.

- Да так, нужно для кое-чего, - как бы невзначай юная леди отмахивается от расспросов, переводя дыхание, затем спрашивает сама, - чем это вы тут занимаетесь?

- Наш попрыгунчик учит меня играть в Пай Шо, разве не видно?

- Да, Катара, у Тоф прекрасные задатки! – мальчишка довольно констатирует успехи своей новоиспечённой ученицы, то и дело переводя взгляд со смуглянки на слепого мага Земли.

- Молодцы...

- Да-да-да, Сахарная Царевна, иди куда шла, не мешай мне уделывать этого лысого умника. У нас здесь серьёзный поединок! – Тоф живо плюхает костяшку на одну ячейку, тыкая пальцем в монаха, - вот тебе! Блок спящего богомола! Твой ход, Проворные ноги.

- Но… но… Но ты же говорила, что не умеешь играть, - мальчишка опешил, понимая, что его с каждым шагом загоняют в тупик и приближают к неизбежному проигрышу, который, к слову сказать, будет стоить несчастному Аватару недели должности слуги у Слепого Бандита.

- Разве? Хм… Наверное я забыла, - изобразив недоумевающую гримасу, Тоф устремляет белёсые глаза в потолок, - перестань трястись, как осиновый лист, и делай свой ход.

- Ладно, ребята, я, пожалуй, оставлю вас разбираться самим и пойду.

- Хорошо, Катара, - отвечает за двоих подросток, не сводя глаз с доски и хватаясь за голову, на что Тоф злорадно ухмыляется, чувствуя весь ужас, исходящий от парнишки.

Девушка осторожно переступает через каменную доску, на которой происходит сражение, ничем не уступающее предстоящей битве с Лордом Огня - Озаем, и скрывается в дверном проёме. Внутри просторного обветшалого особняка стоит гнетущая тишина. Ни одна свеча не зажжена, из-за чего величественный холл окрашивается лишь мрачными оттенками серого, проступающими в зал через массивные окна. Подобный антураж придаёт внутреннему убранству дома весьма зловещий оттенок жизни.

Катара пересекает периметр и, дойдя до картины королевской семьи, намеревается свернуть влево в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Девушку на секунду отвлекает шум, разрушающий это загробное безмолвие. Голоса доносятся с кухни, где явно о чём-то одушевлённо спорят Сокка с Суюки. Юный маг Воды тяжело вздыхает, догадываясь, чем может быть недоволен её брат, находясь посреди места приготовления пищи, и возобновляет свой путь.

Длинный коридор второго этажа также не отличается радушием, располагая к себе заметно хуже просторного холла, где хотя бы окна есть, а не всюду закрытые двери. Впрочем, одна из них приоткрыта, как раз к ней голубоглазая смуглянка и направлялась. Дверь тихонько скрипнула, приотворяясь, и маг Воды бегло осматривает помещение.

- Зуко, – зоркий глаз быстро замечает принца, сидящего на широком подоконнике у настежь открытого окна, - к тебе можно?

Парень, до этого момента смотрящий куда-то вдаль на улицу, поворачивает голову в сторону дверного проёма и, выразив на лице неподдельное удивление, отвечает:

- Катара? Да, конечно, проходи, - решив, что невежливо рассиживаться на подоконнике в присутствии девушки, юный маг Огня спешит встать, - ты что-то хотела?

- Эм, да, - она растеряно начинает перебирать свободной рукой локон волос, ниспадающий на плечо, обдумывая ответ, - Зуко, знаешь, Тоф и я очень чутко спим по ночам. И мы не раз замечали, что когда все спят, ты ходишь по дому, спускаешься вниз, сидишь на веранде, иногда даже тренируешься. Так вот, я хотела спросить. Тебя мучает бессонница?

Наследник престола отводит взгляд в сторону. Он не думал, что его ночные похождения станут достоянием общественности, ведь юноша постоянно следит за тем, чтобы не выдавать себя и быть максимально осторожным. К несчастью, эта самонадеянная девица всегда всё замечает. Она так привыкла следить за всем и вся, контролировать их, что уже, кажется, не может без этого обойтись. Говорить на эту тему парень не планировал, но он также понимает, что и уйти от ответа ему не удастся; кто-кто, а Катара всегда доберётся до сути проблемы, если захочет, так что лучше ей в этом не мешать для собственной же безопасности.

- Есть немного, - растеряно отвечает маг Огня.

- У тебя круги под глазами. Ты нервный, раздражительный и рассеянный от того, что ночью не спишь, а днём обучаешь Аанга. Тебе нужен отдых, ты понимаешь? Иначе загонишь себя в угол и уже не выберешься, - Катара по обыкновению приступает к чтению нотаций, от которых уже порядком тошнит всех, кроме неё самой.

- И что, ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Я сам это прекрасно понимаю, но как бы я не хотел заснуть, у меня не получается, - юноша всеми силами сдерживается, чтобы не перейти на крик в привычную позицию обороны.

- Это из-за твоей мамы или из-за дяди? – интуиция мага Воды не подводит, и она верно наносит один точный удар по самому больному месту.

Зуко - не Аанг, он по-другому чувствует, по-другому видит. Юношу не страшит война и предстоящее сражение, которое уже давно стало главным кошмаром Аватара, у юного принца мотивы спрятаны куда глубже, и Катара - одна из немногих, кто действительно понимает их.

Зуко поднимает на неё пустой взгляд и, ничего не сказав, отворачивается, подходя к окну. Ответ понятен без слов, парня давно гнетёт ситуация, сложившаяся в его жизни не самым лучшим образом, и которую в данный момент он не в состоянии исправить. Надеясь хоть как-то ему помочь, девушка заговаривает, переходя на тему своего визита в опочивальню члена королевских кровей.

- Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Ловце снов?

Юноша поворачивает голову в сторону, предоставляя вниманию только свой профиль, но ясно давая понять, что он слушает.

- У моего народа есть один оберег, предназначенный для того, чтобы охранять человека ночью от «злых» сновидений, что несёт с собой дух. Не знаю, слышал ли ты о нём, но в Южном Племени Воды много говорят о Духе снов, которого нужно уметь ловить.

- Глупость какая-то, - пренебрежительно выплёвывает принц и вновь устремляет взгляд к тучному небу.

- Ну не скажи. У нас в него верят, и в каждой семье, если кого-то мучает бессонница или «злые» сны, мы, согласно легенде, делаем эти амулеты. У меня тоже был такой и даже у Сокки, в общем-то, вроде помогает.

- Ты хочешь мне сделать оберег от злых духов? – недоумевающе задаёт вопрос Зуко, поворачиваясь к девушке, скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись о подоконник.

- От «злых» снов. Дух снов один, - поправляет его Катара, после чего продолжает, - нет, ты должен сделать его сам, так надо. Не беспокойся, я помогу.

Юноша вопросительно вскидывает бровь, но намеренно молчит. Сопроводив взглядом мага Воды, что спокойно опустилась на пол, подложив под себя ноги, и принялась разворачивать свёрток, принц, безучастно вздохнув, подошёл ближе и тоже сел на пол, который, к счастью, был застелен ворсистым ковром. Задаваться вопросом «почему девушка не захотела заниматься своими делами на кровати, а предпочла мягкому футону* жёсткий пол?» Зуко не стал.

- Для начала ты должен настроиться. Твоя душа должна быть спокойна. Мысли и помыслы чисты. Когда делаешь Ловца снов, ни в коем случае нельзя думать о плохом и гнетущем, - вытащив, кажется, всё из кожаного свёртка, Катара поднимает взгляд голубых глаз на принца, что, опёршись спиной о переднюю спинку кровати, безразлично наблюдает за происходящим, - не закатывай глаза, я всё вижу.

- Постараюсь… Это ещё зачем? Ты меня пороть собралась? – подняв с пола длинный ивовый прут, Зуко ошалело спрашивает у смуглолицей особы.

- Может, позже, - усмехается маг Воды, - это нужно для каркаса. Он тонкий и гибкий. Сверни его в круг, желательно дважды, чтобы нахлёст был, да и тогда он будет более прочным.

- Пф… - протяжно выдыхает парень, делая круг из ивового прутика в то время, как Катара принимается разматывать пучок толстой шерстяной нити.

Один конец, сложив пополам, делая петлю, маг Воды подносит нить к обручу из прута и делает узелок, после чего протягивает нить дальше, обхватывая ветку и поддевая с внутренней стороны другим концом нити. Девушка осторожно её натягивает до упора петли и передаёт конец принцу, перенимая из его рук свёрнутый ивовый прут.

- Запомнил? Это несложно, ты должен сделать таких петель на обруче восемь. Старайся, чтобы они находились на равном расстоянии друг от друга, иначе получится некрасиво.

Юноша уже было хочет буркнуть, что ему вообще плевать на то, насколько красивым это творение получится, но решает не делать этого, опасаясь реакции. Зуко недовольно берёт нить, пытаясь повторить незамысловатые манипуляции Катары. Руки неохотно слушаются, из-за чего девчонка чуть-что начинает поправлять:

- Не туда! Во внутрь будущей петли. Так, правильно, теперь затягивай. Сейчас сделай ещё одну.

- Фф, не нравится мне это девчачье дело, - парень не сдерживается, высказывая своё «фи», и тут же об этом жалеет.

- Не будь как Сокка. Я же помочь пытаюсь, а ты опять бурчишь.

- Ладно, извини, - обижать Катару не хотелось, пусть она порой ужасно достаёт своей безграничной заботой, которой впрочем, именно ему часто не хватает, - я всё правильно делаю?

Юноша спешит исправиться, начиная стараться плести узлы. Монотонная работа никогда не была в списке излюбленных занятий вспыльчивых принцев Страны Огня, но сейчас существовало одно существенное «но», заставляющее смириться и стерпеться, и это «но» сейчас сидит напротив, не сводя взгляд бездонных больших глаз цвета василькового поля с обруча. Катара - одна из немногих, кто интересуется его состоянием, большинство не делают этого даже из вежливости, в отличие от неё, которая _так_ смотрит, что невольно начинаешь верить, что эту смуглолицую уроженку Южного полюса действительно заботит, что творится у тебя на душе. Подобные мелкие знаки внимания хоть и непривычны, но не менее приятны, отчего отказываться от них желания не возникает. Кому захочется обижать человека, тем более намеренно, которого искренне волнует то, что ты - живое существо, а не бездушный предмет мебели? Зуко не хочет, именно поэтому всеми силами держится, пытаясь наладить душевное спокойствие. Ей это будет приятно, наверное, ведь если она вообще здесь сидит на полу напротив, значит ей это важно.

- Да. Молодец.

Получив в ответ похвалу на свои неумелые манипуляции с нитью, маг Огня решает разговорить девушку, начав расспрос о неизвестной легенде:

- А почему именно восемь петель?

Катара, не медля, завела историю.

- Согласно легенде, некогда Племя Воды было одним целым, и тогда этим единым Племенем правила одна шаманка Асабикаши. Она была очень мудрой женщиной, которая любила маленьких детей. У неё было много внуков, очень много, и за всеми ними она следила, заботилась о них и воспитывала. Считается, что эта старушка была кем-то на подобии наместницы Духов в нашем мире, и поэтому вид её был весьма необычен. Она была водным пауком, у нас водятся такие на Южном полюсе. И вот однажды жители Племени решили разделиться и поделили материк на две части: северную и южную. На какой именно части осталась Паучиха – легенда точно сказать не может, так как каждое Племя присваивает себе первенство в данном вопросе. Как бы там ни было, но её многочисленные внуки остались на обоих континентах. Так как у неё не было возможности часто присматривать за внуками, ведь добраться с одного полюса на другой очень сложно, Асабикаши придумала сделать оберег. В качестве каркаса она согнула веточку молодой ивы, что растёт у ручья Лакота подле действующего вулкана Оджибве, который погребён под вечными снегами вот уже две тысячи лет…

- Как это можно запомнить? – простонал Зуко, пытаясь уловить такое количество странных названий.

- Это официальная версия легенды, которая рассказывается детям моего народа, как сказка на ночь. Закончил ряд? Хорошо, теперь делай второй точно также, начиная с этой натянутой нити, - Катара указывает пальцем на первую петлю, сделанную ею, и продолжает, - не перебивай и слушай дальше. Так вот, в обруче шаманка сплела паутину, где количество витков на иве обозначает её количество ног, то есть восемь. Сам круг символизирует ежедневное перемещение Солнца по небу, думаю, для тебя это будет тоже значимым, ведь ты - маг Огня, и Солнце – твой естественный источник силы. В паутину она вплела несколько бусин, что служили для приманки Духа снов. Вот, я принесла несколько, мы их тоже будем вставлять. Одна, кстати, как раз должна быть во втором ряду, давай сейчас.

Девушка берёт в руку одну голубую бусину и помогает продеть сквозь неё нитку, после чего юноша продолжает затягивать петли.

- В общем, ясно. Ну а перья для чего? Я смотрю, они у тебя там тоже есть, целый ворох, - принц кивает в сторону свёртка, откуда торчат опахала.

- Перья привязываются книзу. Обычно Ловца снов устанавливают у изголовья кровати или же подвешивают посреди комнаты, но здесь у тебя это сделать не очень удобно. Скорее всего, он будет висеть у тебя над окном. Считается, что, когда Ловец снов привлекает к себе Духа, «злые» сны и нехорошие мысли запутываются в плетении, а «добрые» сны проходят сквозь маленькое отверстие в середине паутины, так как только они знают верный путь. Пройдя через него, сны спустятся по перьям вниз к тебе. Перья в данном случае служат неким подобием лестницы или проводника. Наутро же «злые» сны рассыплются под действием первых лучей Солнца, а ветер унесёт их останки.

- Да уж, занятно. И ты веришь во всё это? – скептически интересуется парень, поднимая глаза на мага Воды.

- Все мы верим. Это же Духи, с ними шутить нельзя. Они могут творить как зло, так и добро. А Ловец снов помогает обезопасить себя ночью, когда человек наиболее уязвим. В любом случае, это всего лишь легенда, и твоё право - верить в неё или нет, но пока ещё никто в нашей деревне не жаловался на плохое самочувствие по утрам. Может и тебе поможет?

- Ладно, а эта… Паучиха, как её там, с ней что?

- Асабикаши. Она прожила долгую жизнь и когда умерла, превратилась в первого водяного паука, как и все её внуки, поэтому эти животные нами очень почитаются.

- Хм, а разве на Южном полюсе есть птицы? – не переставая с расспросами, интересуется в очередной раз Зуко, - я что-то не помню там птиц, откуда вы перья берёте для этого амулета?

- Глупый, ты так долго тогда пробыл на Южном полюсе? У нас есть птицы, не такое разнообразие, как у вас, но есть. Больше всего, конечно, пингвинов, но их не ощипаешь, они сами щипаться любят. У нас также водятся снежные перелётные крачки. Для оберега мы в основном используем перья полярной совы – для женщин, и венценосного орла - для мужчин. Говорят, перья крачки менее эффективны. Впрочем, главное, чтобы они были с живой птицы, энергия смерти может натворить бед, и тогда Ловец снов будет делать человеку всякие пакости, - угрюмо бубнит Катара, будто ей приходилось сталкиваться с несчастьями, посланными на неё именно оберегом.

- И где же ты нашла здесь живого орла? – с неподдельным энтузиазмом интересуется Зуко.

- Я его и не искала. Думаю, почтовый ястреб Сокки тоже подойдёт. За ним и гоняться не надо, и перья тоже очень красивые.

- Сокка, я так понимаю, даже не в курсе, что любимая сестрёнка общипала его питомца, как дохлую курицу, - съехидничал парень, продолжая натягивать петли на нити.

- Эм, пока нет.

- Замечательно! Учитывая, что эта штуковина будет висеть именно в моей комнате, я должно быть первым получу от него по голове за жестокое обращение с животными.

- Нет, думаю, он догадается, кто всему виной прежде, чем замахнётся бумерангом на спящего, - усмехнувшись, отвечает Катара.

Повисла тишина. Сизые тучи «порвались» подобно лоскутному одеялу, что с четырёх сторон упорно тянет ребятня - каждый на себя. Из них посыпались стеною холодные капли дождя, одаривая душный день ласковой свежестью. Барабанной дробью вода бьёт по кровле дома, стекая вниз и звонко падая на деревянные доски веранды. Из открытого окна слышится, как на улице ворчит Сокка, пытаясь загнать в дом Тоф и Аанга, что ещё не закончили партию в Пай Шо.

- О чём задумался? – спустя двадцать минут кропотливой работы проведённой в обоюдном молчании, Катара интересуется у принца, который в очередной раз погрузился в раздумья.

- Пытаюсь вспомнить, когда последний раз я занимался чем-то подобным.

Парень затягивает петлю в последнем ряду, и маг Воды, протянув нить вниз сантиметров на десять, обрезает ту, подвязывая к концу самое маленькое перышко.

- Перо, идущее непосредственно от самого центра Ловца, символизирует дыхание, воздух, основу жизни, - закончив подвязку, смуглолицая уроженка Южного полюса возобновляет вопрос, - даже с Азулой не играл?

- Пф… Я ненавидел играть со своей сестрой. Всё её игры строились на том, как можно меня в очередной раз унизить. Азула даже куклы не любила, все сжигала до единой. Моей же главной забавой был жемчужный кинжал, подаренный дядей, вот с ним я возился, сколько себя помню. А делать такие безделушки… не принято у членов королевской семьи. Как говорила одна гувернантка: «Постыдное подражание простолюдинам». Я её, к слову, терпеть не мог. Наверное поэтому она стала первой, на ком я успешно применил свою способность порождать огонь.

- Какой ужас.

- Да ну, я же нечаянно, так само получилось.

- У тебя, по-видимому, огонь в девяносто процентов случаев сам собой зарождается и калечит, а ты не причём.

- Преимущественно.

- Паутина закончена. Теперь делай из перьев небольшие снопы и обвязывай их нитью, делая цепь. По три снопа на одну штуку, также не забывай вставлять бусины и место между снопами оставляй. Вот так, - она наглядно демонстрирует уже готовый экземпляр, - два оставшихся поделим поровну.

Когда нитки с развевающимися на них перьями были готовы, Катара вручила обруч Зуко, подвязывая каждую нить: одну она уместила на самой нижней точке, а две равноудалила от неё на небольшое расстояние.

- Это всё? – принц вопросительно вскидывает бровь, ожидая положительного ответа, что его больше не намереваются мучить.

- Кажется, да. Надо его повесить.

Девчонка осторожно подходит к окну, ступая на подоконник и прикрепляя Ловца снов к карнизу.

Юный маг Огня, не вставая с пола, откидывает голову на футон, отрешённо всматриваясь в сумрачную стену из дождя, что простирается за тонким девичьим силуэтом. Комнату заполняет дивный запах озона с улицы, и, пребывая в таком умиротворённом состоянии, принц начинает забываться. Изнемождённый организм стремится отдаться во власть сладкого и такого долгожданного сна. Веки тяжелеют и больше не могут сопротивляться, постепенно смыкаясь воедино. Монотонное плетение оберега утомило парня, ускоряя процесс погружения в царство грёз.

Катара что-то говорит, тихо щебечет о пользе Ловца снов, пока пристраивает амулет на своём законном месте. Зуко уже её не слушает - не в состоянии. Каждое слово, вылетающие из её уст, превращается в белый шум, и спокойная интонация юного женского голоса погружает в забытье.

Только спустившись с подоконника, отряхнувши юбку и повернувшись лицом в сторону парня, девушка, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает, что тот уснул. Невольно залюбовавшись столь забавной картиной - не каждый день видишь перед собой принца Страны Огня, погрузившегося в царство сновидений в столь странной позе - Катара тихо прокрадывается к нему. Собрав с пола всё обратно в кожаный свёрток, стаскивает с кровати дюрхан** и укрывает им парня, чтобы тот не замёрз. Факт, что маги Огня способны контролировать тепло своего тела, голубоглазую смуглянку не особо волнует, всё же окно открыто, на улице дождь, практически ночь на дворе, а он на полу спит. Не хватало, чтобы простудился. Перестраховаться надо, так, на всякий случай.

Маг Воды опускается на колени рядом со спящим, и едва слышно произносит:

- А ты довольно милый, когда не злишься. Знаешь, забыла тебе сказать, что по легенде, если хозяину Ловца снов кто-то помогает его сделать, то есть участвует в создании, то этот _кто-то_ приснится ему в первую ночь, проведённую под покровительством оберега, - Катара улыбается, пытаясь сдержать смех, чтобы ненароком не разбудить парня. - Ну, думаю, для тебя ночью это не останется тайной.

Девушка осторожно встаёт и, подняв с пола свёрток, на цыпочках прокрадывается к выходу. Закрывая дверь, она ещё раз кидает взгляд голубых глаз на мага Огня, едва различимо шепчет: «Приятных снов, Зуко», - и аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь.

Уроженка Южного Племени Воды вскоре спустится вниз, где уже все собрались на кухне, намереваясь плотно поужинать, и лишь ожидание двоих членов команды задерживало начало трапезы. Катара извинится за опоздание и попросит не тревожить наследника престола, чтобы тот смог спокойно отдохнуть.

А там наверху юный принц видит красочные цветные сны, каких давно не видел. Они плавно проходят сквозь узкое отверстие в центре паутины и неторопливо спускаются по перьям, направляясь к нуждающемуся. Они «добрые», несут в себе благие вести, чистые помыслы, сокровенные желания и мудрые напутствия, преодолевая путь, известный только им и Ловцу снов, что мерно раскачивается порывами ветра, заманивая сновидения в свою сплетённую паутину.

* * *

**Футон***_ – традиционная японская постельная принадлежность в виде толстого хлопчатобумажного матраца наполненного хлопком и шерстью._

**Дюрхан****_ – одеяло из натуральных выделанных шкур козы._


End file.
